


Leave Luanne

by Aarky



Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Dream, One Shot, Revenge, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Song: Leave Luanne (35mm: A Musical Exhibition), Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky
Summary: Tommy was pushed to suicide by a masked man, and even in death, he had a score to settle. He would take that man's life even if he still had one left. One is better than none after all.---This fic is referring to the CHARACTERS they play NOT the CC's themselves!! Tommy is probably a little OOC but his dialog is based around the song.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, HE'S A CHILD - Relationship, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 371





	Leave Luanne

It was a week before Christmas when Tommy got told he wasn't allowed to attend the holiday celebrations. That was the last straw for such an already broken boy. He returned to the Nether and stood above the bubbling lake of lava. The warmth of the Nether outweighed the numbing cold that pulses through his fingers and arms. Placing the jukebox on the edge of the blackstone, he slid in the chirp disc.

The grainy music drifted up from the speakers as he leaned on the edge. The music slowed down, and he rolled all the way off the edge. Hot air rushed past his face as Tommy plummetted towards the lava. His skin hit the lava, and he only felt pain for half a second before he faded off into death.

**_After all, don't they know that A child that is not embraced by the village will burn it down to feel its warmth? If he can't feel the warmth from that, then he will burn himself to feel anything.  
_**

\---

It was Wilbur who stumbled upon the notebooks Tommy left behind. Each one was written in detail about the boy's fall into insanity and hopelessness. There were four in total, and the final installment ended with his plan and the date he finished writing. Which was 12/18/20, and it was 12/23/20 when Wilbur found the books.

Wilbur had blundered to Phil's house to hand over the notebooks to a father who thought he was done grieving. Phil and Techno headed to L'Manburg to break the news the next day.

Tubbo, Niki, and Ranboo had broken down crying, and the rest of the SMP cried alongside them. Dream stood in the shadows, not knowing how to take such heavy news. He thought back to the days before Tommy's death when he would torment the boy and threaten to kill him. He only grinned at the thought of Tommy being enough of a coward to end his own life.

Christmas day was spent in front of a grave instead of celebrations. It was late afternoon when the grave was closed around Tommy's precious belongings. The group stood in silence and grieved by themselves. Dream tucked his shovel into his Hotbar.

The sun seemed to set faster than expected, and instead of the cold winter air everyone expected, the air was hellish hot. The air was as thick and burning as the depths of the Nether. Fog pooled around the marker of the grave.

Ghostly hands caressed the cobble of the headstone, and a younger-looking Tommy put his head in his folded arms. This Tommy was wearing scrappy oversized clothes, and he looked about 4'1, the size of an eight-year-old, in height.

Dream took a step forward, " _ Leave, Tommy. Hell sent you back here for more, 'cause no one ever loved you _ ."

The crowd gasped, and Tommy picked up his head to let his hair reveal his smirk, " _ I've come to settle a score _ ."

He stepped to the side of the grave and pulled the bottoms of his pants up to reveal his feet were bound in chains.

A fire sparked on the grass around Tommy; it raged and reached for Dream. In response, Dream turned to flee, but the chains around Tommy's hands and feet shot out to latch around Dream's neck. The iron yanked Dream backward and into the angry fire. 

"You never die, but now you're in a fate worse than death, tonight." Tommy cackled as the fire burned Dream's skin.

Hands reached out of the earth and pulled the man farther into the dirt and flames. He poofed, and slowly the fire died out into smoke that wafted around a sighing Tommy.

" _ A caution to the cruelest of men: I'll bring your souls down to hell. _ " Tommy drooped his shoulders.

"I may not have been able to take his final life, but I did make him suffer through his second death."

Phil reached out to hug Tommy, but Tommy only turned away from the embrace. Instead, he reached up to hold onto the lead around Henry's neck. Smiling sadly, Tommy and Henry faded into the breeze.

And if Dream was silently shunned from the rest of the SMP, it was no business to the boy and his cow. An insane man who caused death has no place in a grieving society.

_ Amen _

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Is in the notes but it's Leave Luanne by 35mm: A Musical Exhibition  
> AYO HURT WITH NO COMFORT  
> ̷C̷O̷M̷F̷O̷R̷T̷ ̷W̷I̷T̷H̷ ̷N̷O̷ ̷H̷U̷R̷T̷ (JK you know I don't write FLUFF LMAOO)
> 
> Yeah, yeah I'm getting around to writing some form of fluff but it's hard for an angst writer like me. I guess this is inspired by my playlist shuffling to Leave Luanne as I was thinking of ideas. First one-shot but I think I did pretty good. Insane Dream needs to become a tag because come one, have you looked at that man's performance the other day??  
> Words: 725


End file.
